London Buses route 468
History 12 March 1994: New route 68A introduced, Elephant & Castle to South Croydon (Bus Garage) via Walworth Road, Camberwell, Herne Hill, Tulse Hill Station, West Norwood, Crown Point, Upper Norwood, Thornton Heath, Selhurst, West Croydon and Croydon Town Centre. This route was introduced to replace route 68 between West Norwood and South Croydon. Operated by South London (later Arriva London). 27 March 1999: Renumbered 468. 29 April 2000: Converted to low floor operation. 1 April 2006: Contract awarded to London Central. Withdrawn between the Swan & Sugar Loaf and the Bus Garage in South Croydon. Operators Routes 68A and 468 have been operated by the following companies: *South London/Arriva London: 12 March 1994-31 March 2006 *London Central/Go-Ahead London: 1 April 2006-present Garages Routes 68A and 468 have been operated from the following garages: *Croydon (TC): 12 March 1994-31 March 2006 *Norwood (N): 12 March 1994-26 March 1999 *Camberwell (Q): 1 April 2006-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Elephant & Castle *Elephant & Castle / London Road (1, 12, 45, 53, 63, 68, 100, 148, 155, 168, 171, 172, 176, 188, 344, 360, 363, 453, C10, Bakerloo line) *Elephant & Castle Station (35, 40, 133, 136, 196, 333, 343, 415, P5, Northern line, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Larcom Street *East Street *Westmoreland Road *Camberwell Road / Albany Road (42) *Bowyer Place *Medlar Street (12, 171) *Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (36*, 45, 185, 345, 436*, 484) *Coldharbour Lane (40, 176) *King's College Hospital (for Denmark Hill Station) (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Champion Hill *Blanchedowne *Deepdene Road (42) *Herne Hill Road (P4*) *Frankfurt Road *Hollingbourne Road *St Paul's Church *Herne Hill Station (37*, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Brockwell Park (3, 196, 201, 322, 690) *Rosendale Road *Brockwell Park Gardens *Deronda Road *Thurlow Park Road *Tulse Hill Station (2, 201*, 415*, 432*, P13*, Southern, Thameslink) *Elmcourt Road *Lancaster Avenue (315) *Norwood Road / Robson Road (322, X68) *West Norwood Station (196, 432, Southern) *Norwood Bus Garage *Rothschild Street *West Norwood Fire Station *Furneaux Avenue *Crown Point / Beulah Hill (249, 417*) *Grecian Crescent *Biggin Hill *Convent Hill *Hermitage Road *Beulah Spa (450*) *Upper Beulah Hill *Beulah Hill / All Saints Church (249) *Grange Avenue *Wharncliffe Gardens *Ross Road (196) *Nugent Road *Whitworth Road *Selhurst Park Stadium (130) *Clifton Road *Talbot Road (50, 198*) *Pawsons Road *Beaconsfield Road *Northcote Road *Cromwell Road (75, 157, 450) *Hogarth Crescent (289*) *St Mary's Church / West Croydon (for West Croydon Station) (London Overground, Southern) *Whitgift Centre (for Wellesley Road Tram Stop and East Croydon Station) (60, 64, 109, 154, 166, 194, 198, 250, 264, 367, 403, 405, 407, 410, 412, 433, 455, 689, X26*, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, Southern, Thameslink) *Park Street (for George Street Tram Stop) (119, 197, 312, 466, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4) *Croydon Flyover (455) *Coombe Road *Aberdeen Road (60, 166, 312, 407, 412, 466) *Warham Road / Brighton Road (119, 405, 455) Route departing South Croydon *Swan & Sugar Loaf (60, 166, 312, 403, 407, 412, 455) *Coombe Road (119, 405) *Croydon Flyover (455) *Croydon Library (50, 109, 119, 197, 250, 264, 312) *Park Street (for George Street Tram Stop and East Croydon Station) (Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, Southern, Thameslink) *Whitgift Centre (60, 64, 75, 109, 154, 194, 198, 250, 264, 367, 407, 410, 433, 455, 689, X26*) *Delta Point (for West Croydon Station) (X68, London Overground, Southern) *Bedford Hall (157, 289, 450) *Hogarth Crescent *Devonshire Road (75, 157, 450) *The Crescent *Pawsons Road *Talbot Road (50, 198*) *Clifton Road (130) *Selhurst Park Stadium *Whitworth Road *Howden Road (196) *Wharncliffe Gardens *Grange Avenue *South Norwood Hill / All Saints Church *Upper Beulah Hill (249) *Beulah Spa (450) *Hermitage Road *Convent Hill *Biggin Hill *Crown Point / Beulah Hill (249) *Crown Point / Knights Hill (417*) *Lakeview Road *West Norwood Fire Station *St Julian's Farm Road (2, 315, 432, 690) *West Norwood Station (68, Southern) *Norwood Road / Robson Road (322*, X68) *Lancaster Avenue (2, 432) *Tulse Hill Station (201*, 415*, P13*, Southern, Thameslink) *Thurlow Park Road *Deronda Road *Brockwell Park Gardens *Rosendale Road *Brockwell Park (3, 37*, 196, 201, 322, 690) *Herne Hill Station (Southeastern, Thameslink) *Hollingbourne Road *Frankfurt Road *Herne Hill Road (42, P4*) *Deepdene Road *Blanchedowne *Champion Hill (for Denmark Hill Station) (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink) *King's College Hospital (40, 176, 185, 484) *Coldharbour Lane *Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (35, 36*, 45, 148, 185, 345*, 436*) *Camberwell Green (12, 171) *Medlar Street *Wyndham Road *Bowyer Place *Camberwell Road / Albany Road (42) *Westmoreland Road *East Street *Larcom Street (P5) *Heygate Street *Elephant & Castle Station (12, 35, 40, 100, 133, 136, 148, 155, 196, 333, 343, 344*, 360*, 415, 453*, C10*, Northern line, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Elephant & Castle / London Road (1, 45, 53, 63, 68, 168, 172, 188, 363, Bakerloo line) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Elephant & Castle London Road, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell Road, Camberwell Green, Denmark Hill, Herne Hill, Norwood Road, Norwood High Street, Ernest Avenue, Knight's Hill, Beulah Hill, South Norwood Hill, Whitehorse Lane, Whitehorse Road, St James's Road, Newgate, Wellesley Road, Croydon Bus Bridge, Park Street, Croydon High Street, South End, Warham Road Route departing South Croydon Brighton Road, South End, Croydon High Street, Katharine Street, St George's Walk, Park Street, Park Lane, Wellesley Road, St James's Road, Hogarth Crescent, Whitehorse Road, Whitehorse Lane, South Norwood Hill, Beulah Hill, Knight’s Hill, Norwood Road, Herne Hill, Denmark Hill, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Road, Walworth Road, Elephant & Castle, London Road Timetable information Routes 468 and N68 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Elephant & Castle and South Croydon (Route N68 also serves East Croydon Station). On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Elephant & Castle at 0030 and South Croydon at 0020 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Elephant & Castle at 0530 and South Croydon at 0453 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery - route 68A Photo gallery - route 468 Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:Arriva London Category:London Central Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Walworth Category:Buses serving Camberwell Category:Buses serving Herne Hill Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses serving West Norwood Category:Buses serving Crown Point Category:Buses serving Upper Norwood Category:Buses serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses serving South Croydon Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Routes started in 1999